


Wake Up Call

by Quarks_And_Stuff



Series: Remus is a Horny Trash Man who Loves Janus [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Tentacles, idk what to put here, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarks_And_Stuff/pseuds/Quarks_And_Stuff
Summary: Remus won't wake up, and he's keeping Janus in bed with him. Janus just wants to go take a shower.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Remus is a Horny Trash Man who Loves Janus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742743
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Wake Up Call

Janus was an early riser. He always had been. He tried to go to bed at the same time every night, but now that he was dating Remus, going to bed didn’t exactly mean going to sleep.

Every morning, like clockwork, he woke up at 6 a.m. to start his day. Every morning, like clockwork, Remus would w ake up at the same time and cling tighter, usually succeeding in keeping Janus in bed for thirty more minutes (of course, Janus wasn’t exactly  _ complaining _ , seeing as Remus's insistence to keep him in bed had  occasionally  led to some rather...  _ fun _ times, but it was the principle of the thing).

This morning, Janus wa s  desperate to get up and take a shower. Their activities the night before had made him gross and sweaty,  and Remus hadn’t let him up to wash up, only giving him a rub down with a towel to get the worst  of it off. At the time, staying and cuddling with Remus had been a wonderful idea, but now that he had to deal with the gross af termath of that decision, he was regretting it.

He slowly sat up, trying to make the smallest amount of noise possible in order to not wake Remus. The blanket fell, exposing his bare chest to the cold air, and  he shivered. He had been relying on Remus’s body heat to keep him warm through the night. 

Th e bed squeaked and he froze, only halfway up. Remus didn’t stir. Janus let out a tiny exhale of relief and kept moving. 

He moved a leg off the bed, searching for his slippers with his toes. Thei r soft material brushed against him and he cautiously put it on, bringing his other foot down to  don the  second one. 

He  haltingly started easing himself into a standing position. The bed made a few noises,  and Remus rolled over to face Janus. He froze , still as a statue, but Remus was  thankfully still asleep.  Pushing himself the rest of the way up made more noise, but Janus ignored them. As soon as he could get  a few feet from the bed, he was free.

He reached for the robe that had been abandoned beside the bed and started to pull it on, but cold appenda ges wrapped around his waist, wrist s , and chest. He barely had time to register this new  development before he was yanked backwards.

The bed broke his fall, and the tentacles retreated, leaving him wrapped in Remus’s arms against his warm body. Immediately, Janus had to struggle to not fall asleep. He felt Remus nuzzle his neck, the mustache tickling him.

As soon as he wasn’t in danger of falling asleep, he started squirming . The arms around him just  tightened and Remus hummed happily. 

“You know, if you wanted to get me hard , I would appreciated waking up to a blowjob, but  grinding that s exy ass against me works too.”

Janus groaned. “Remus, let me go, I have to wake up.” He felt Remus shake his head behind him , smiling . A leg was thrown over his own, trapping him even more  effectively. “Please, darling?” When there was no response, h e decided to try bribery.

“If you let me up, I’ll make you breakfast. Gasoline- and blood-covered waffles.”

“Hmm, no. Having you here is better than waffles.” A tiny  kiss was placed  on the nape of his neck .

Racking his brain, he tried to think of something that would make Remus let him go. “We can watch a movie?” Nothing. “I’ll give you kisses?” Still nothing. “We can go to the Imagination and destroy one of Roman’s villages ?” Yet again, nothing.

Janus was running out of ideas. If Remus didn’t want to get up to destroy Roman’s stuff, one of his favorite activities,  then what would work?

The grip on him loosened, Remus seemingly confident he had given up his struggle.  Janus sprang forward, attempting to escape, but Remus was just too fast and strong. If he wanted t o get up, he would have to keep using his brain.

He tried flirting, he tried bribery, he tried everything he could think of, and none of it worked. Finally, and idea he was sure would work hit him. 

“You know, suit yourself. I was going to take a shower and invite you to join, but I guess just sleeping works too.”

It was a compromise, and Remus knew it. It would mean Janus got to  take his shower , and Remus, being insatiable when it came to sex,  would get sex. It wasn’t like Janus didn’t want to mess around with Remus, he just hadn’t offered it before because he didn’t feel like getting dirtier.

He waited with bated breath while Remus considered the offer. Finally,  the grip  disappeared and he sat up. 

“Fine, but I call topping.” 

Janus smirked. “Oh, be my guest , darling.”

(later, Janus denied Remus those waffles, on the grounds that they were a limited time offer. He made up for  it tenfold, though.)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dukeceit. I also wonder why the fandom settled on calling them Demus instead of Dukeceit?? Like Dukeceit just sounds so much cooler.  
> Comments are appreciated and they make me super happy! Spam hearts! Keysmash! Give me writing prompts!  
> 


End file.
